Einamu
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Wood |team = *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Team A5' (Captain) *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'El Dorado Team 02' |seiyuu = Nojima Hirofumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}}Einamu (エイナム) was a forward of Protocol Omega, later of Protocol Omega 2.0, as of episode 7, for Team A5 and later for Protocol Omega 3.0, and later on a midfielder for El Dorado Team 02. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Japanese version *''"A medieval-looking striker. He will always be loyal to Alpha."'' ---- European version *''"A striker with a sweet, youthful face. Loyal second-in-command to Alpha."'' Appearance Einamu has light skin and an average height. He has short light orange-brown hair and has light purple eyes. He wears the Protocol Omega uniform. Some bangs of his hair falls over the center of his forehead. While under to control of Zanark his hair resembles Shimozuru Arata's, but like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0, he gains blue hair, red eyes, and zagged eyebrows. Plot He appeared in episode 1 with the rest of his team. In episode 5, he was selected for Protocol Omega 2.0, after Protocol Omega have been defeated by Raimon. In episode 6, he hurt Ichino by kicking him. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 won with 11-0 and they brainwashed the members of Raimon who doesn't have keshin. In episode 7, he called some members of Protocol Omega 2.0, to create Team A5, the special force team of Alpha. He played against Raimon and used Shoot Command 06 to score a goal for Team A5, breaking Shinsuke's Majin The Hand. In episode 8, when Raimon disappeared, he was seen talking to Beta. Later, he attacked Raimon again but they lost and left. In episode 10, he is shown with Protocol Omega 2.0. Both Kuosu and Reiza passed the ball directly to him instead of Beta, and he shoots a goal with Shoot Command 06. He was about to use Shoot Command 06 again, but Beta appeared from behind him and stole the ball from him. In episode 15, he and the others members of Protocol Omega 2.0 impersonated Imagawa Yoshimoto's vassals. In episode 18, he became a member of Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates are defeated by Zanark Avalonic and Mixi Maxed with him, being, in the process, placed under his command. In episode 20, he and his teammates are seen engaging a match against Raimon. In episode 39, he reappeared along with the other Protocol Omega players. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 02. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Einamu, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kuosu (Protocol Omega's community master at Okinawa's beach) *'Player': Reiza (Protocol Omega's community master at Okinawa's beach) *'Photo': Round Table to be Handed Down (語り継がれる円卓の写真, taken at King Arthur's castle) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Einamu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Photo': Suspicious Aquarium (あやしい水槽の写真, taken in room 105 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Mixi Max form Einamu can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Groves R' *'Omega Elites' Gallery Ichino Hurted CS 6 HQ.PNG|Einamu hurting Ichino. Einamu as Yoshimoto's vassal (ep 15 HQ).PNG|Einamu as Yoshimoto's vassal. Einamu controlled by Zanak (CS 20 HQ).PNG|Einamu Mixi Maxed with Zanark. IG-07-048.png|IG-07-048. IG-07-054.png|IG-07-054. IG-08-050.PNG|IG-08-050. IG-09-047.PNG|IG-09-047. IGS-09-058.png|IGS-09-058. IG-12-047.PNG|IG-12-047. Trivia *He is one of the players that played for every Protocol Omega team, the others being Reiza, Medam and Kuosu. *Even though he was the captain of Team A5, he didn't wear the captain band. * His dub name “Mike” like the majority of the members belonging to his respective teams makes reference to the NATO phonetic alphabet on this instance referring to the western alphabet equivalent of M. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users